


Tear-Filled Good-byes

by Batsutousai



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-19
Updated: 2005-10-19
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: Voldemort thinks back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday drabble for firebird157(LJ)!!  
> Was supposed to be much longer, but I realized that I wouldn't have time to finish the whole thing for her birthday, so I whipped up this little baby in half-an-hour. Will continue working on the fic and have it up some day.

Tom remembered dark eyes and even darker hair. He remembered few smiles and stern tone. He remembered shades of red and gold, green and silver. He remembered House rivalries. He remembered empty classrooms, hiding from teachers and peers alike. He remembered soft skin and tight warmth.

He remembered tear-filled good-byes. He remembered battlefields stained red. He remembered scorn and hate in those once-dear eyes.

The only woman he’d ever cared for; she now fought against him.

Pain? Yes.

Possessive? Entirely.

Heart? His had frozen over.

Love? He didn’t know that word.

Minerva McGonagall? Oh, how he wished she were his.


End file.
